Opposite Day
by Animegirl3535
Summary: Title explains all. Complete and total madness! PG for some questionable moments...
1. Huh?

Opposite Day

Hello! This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan fiction and it is a bit wild and random so beware. I hope you enjoy it, but it won't be the longest story in the world. Don't flame me if I mess up; this story is supposed to be weird. If you are offended by anything I make the characters say or do, don't be; because I love each and every one of them like family. Remember, this story is called opposite day. It's meant for humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh? Darn it!

Chapter 1: Huh?

Yugi arose early that sunny morning and walked up to his window. He watched the rain pour as he thought about what he should do with his extra hour of time before school. Wait a second, Yugi waking up early? Is today opposite day?

**CRASH**

Yugi turned to see his Grandpa sweeping his room, and he had just knocked down and broke Yugi's full-length mirror.

"Oops. I'll just go to the store and buy another this afternoon." Grandpa laughed and swept faster.

"Uh, Grandpa, are you okay?" Yugi asked suspiciously.

"Of course! When I got up this morning, I just had the urge to clean the whole house! Ho o ho!" Grandpa trotted out of the room.

Yugi's mouth hung open in shock. Grandpa never cleaned Yugi's room.

Yugi put on his school uniform. Without his mirror, he didn't know if he looked sexy today or not. Oh, well, one can only hope. (Note: I don't think Yugi is sexy. I just thought it was funny. Laugh.)

He walked downstairs, book bag in hand, and millennium puzzle around his neck.

"Have fun at school, Yugi, and remember, I love you!" Grandpa threw his arms around Yugi.

Okay, this was getting weird.

Yugi walked outside. Tea' wouldn't be around for another hour, so he decided to go see Duke at his game shop.

He piddle paddled over to see Duke dancing out front.

"Uh, Duke, what are you doing?"

Duke smiled and did the polka.

"I'm closing my game shop, and I thought I'd go out with a big hooray!" Duke jumped up and punched the sky.

"CLOSING YOUR GAMESHOP?" Yugi was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, no one likes dungeon dice monsters, but who cares? I'll just go gay." Duke danced some more, while Yugi backed away slowly and ran back to his house.

"Okay, that was weird." Yugi mumbled.

Suddenly...

"Hey, Yugi!"

Yugi turned to the familiar voice to see Kaiba standing not to far from him. His didn't have his school uniform jacket on, and his shirt wasn't buttoned up (woohoo!) his hair looked like it had been through world war three and his shoes didn't match.

"What happened to YOU, Kaiba?"

"What do you mean? Anyway, I thought I'd walk to school with you and your friends today. You could give me some duel monsters tips since your such a better duelist them me. I want to be just like you." Kaiba smiled a big smile and put his arm around Yugi, "we can be best friends!"

Yugi almost had a stroke. Kaiba wanting to be friends? Duke gay? Grandpa cleaning willingly? What next?

Jus then, Joey walked up; wearing nothing but a towel.

"Uh, Joey, did you forget something..." Yugi asked quietly.

"No I don't think so... wait I forgot my deck! Oh, well. Hey, Kaiba are you walking with us today?" Joey grinned.

"Yes, and I thought you could give me some dueling tips, too Joey. Your so cool!" Kaiba clasped his hands together.

"Yeay! We can all be best friends! But I'm nor a good duelist at all! You know who's the best? Tea'!" Joey and Kaiba did the do-si-do.

Tristan walked up causally. He had a pink hat on.

"Dude, I love your hat! Can I wear it to school?" Kaiba hoped up and down.

"Sure. Are you walking with us?" Tristan handed over the hat.

"Of course! You guys are my best friends!" Kaiba, Joey, and Tristan all danced around in circles.

As Yugi pondered what could have possibly caused all this madness, Tea' approached them. She was dressed up as an astronaut.

"Whoa, Tea', you look awesome! Will you go out with me?" Tristan clasped Tea's hands. (Sorry any Tristan fan girls, I really don't want them as a couple or anything, it's just... OPPOSITE DAY!)

"Really? I'd love too, Tristan!" Tea' gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Are we ready to go?" Joey asked.

"Um, but... we don't have to leave for another 45 minutes." Yugi informed them.

"Oh, well! We'll just be early! I love school!" Joey laughed his famous laugh. Everyone else but Yugi agreed. They loved school.

So they headed off, Tristan and Tea' holding hands, Joey and Kaiba singing "FUN" (you know, that song from Sponge Bob) and Yugi trailing behind, hoping he can figure all of this out soon... before his head explodes.

Continued in next chapter

Please review! No flames!


	2. You've got to be kidding me

I'm back again with the second chapter. I spelled just juts three times in the last chapter. Oh, well. Enjoy, review, don't flame.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2: You've got to be kidding me

The odd balls approached the school singing and dancing. Yugi didn't understand why the others had changed, and he hadn't. They walked inside to the quiet halls. No one else had arrived yet but the teachers.

"Wow, it feels so great to be back at school!" Joey danced down the hallway in his towel.

Yugi sighed and walked to his first class. It was completely empty. He sat down at his usual desk and waited for the maniacs to follow.

"Hey, Yugi, you should wear the hat the rest of the day." Kaiba ran in and placed the hat on Yugi's head like it was some sort of crown. Yugi sunk down in his chair. Joey ran into the classroom barking.

"I'm a dog! Woof, woof!" he laughed the famous laugh.

Tristan and Tea' walked in hand in hand and giggling.

"Does anyone have a permanent marker? I'm going to write 'I love Tristan' on my hand." Tea' giggled again.

Kaiba pulled out a marker form nowhere and handed it to her.

"Well, I better go to my class. See you guys later!" Kaiba stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off. Tea' wrote her declaration of love to Tristan on her hand quickly. She then when and wrote all over the chalkboard that Joey sucks. Joey burst out laughing.

"I really need to find out what's going on..." Yugi mumbled.

Then quietly, Bakura arrived. He was wearing an apron and a bow in his hair.

"Hi, guys. I ran into Kaiba in the hallway and he asked me if we want to go to his house after school and make cup cakes. I told him we would." Bakura smiled cutely.

Everyone cheered but Yugi, terrified by this madness.

They danced around until school started and sat quietly the rest of the day and did what they were told. When the last bell rang, the gang went to meet Kaiba outside.

"Who's ready for cupcakes?" Kaiba yelled.

Cheer.

They literally marched to Kaiba's mansion and met Mokuba in the front yard.

"Seto, do you think I should dye my hair pink or yellow?" Mokuba held up two boxes of hair dye.

"Pink." Kaiba patted him on the head and Mokuba went running to the bathroom.

They paraded to the kitchen.

"Okay, let's make some cupcakes. Who wants to make the frosting?" Kaiba asked.

Joey volunteered.

Bakura, Tristan and Tea' made the actual cupcakes while Kaiba cheered everyone on. Yugi hid in the corner, hoping it would be over soon. What could have caused all this?

Yugi stood up and went outside. Yami appeared next to him.

"Do you think some evil spirit did all this or are they all just playing a joke on me?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm... I don't think Kaiba would have been in on it..."

"Right... so... what do you think it is?"

Before Yugi could be answered, a Kuriboh floated down from the sky. It said its name was Bread-Bread.

"Uh, hi, Bread-Bread." Yugi said, reluctantly.

"I see that you're wondering about opposite day."

"So it is opposite day! Why?" Yugi asked.

"I thought it was funny."

"But I'm not opposite. Why aren't I different?"

Bread-Bread the magic Kuriboh laughed, "You'll see in time." And he disappeared.

Yugi shrugged.

"Well, I guess that explains that." Yami said.

"Do I look different or something? I haven't looked in the mirror yet today..."

"Well um..." Before Yami could finish, Joey came running outside.

"Hey, Yuge, blue or white frosting?" he asked.

"Blue."

"Why don't you come back inside?" Joey's towel almost fell down.

"Okay." Yugi said as Yami disappeared. When they walked in it was even more madness then before. Kaiba was doing pushups in the middle of the kitchen, while Tea' and Tristan fed each other frosting. Mokuba was putting his newly dyed hair in pigtails. Bakura just stood there stiff not doing anything.

"Um, Joey, don't you think things are a little weird?" Yugi asked.

"What are you talking about, Yuge?" Joey went and drank all the vegetable oil. Yugi almost threw up. Who was that Bread-Bread anyway?

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Kaiba shot up from his pushups and answered the phone.

"This is Duke Devlin. I heard all my friends are over there. Can I join?"

"Sure, come right over." Kaiba hung up the phone and started doing sit-ups.

Alright... this was getting was out of hand...

Continued in chapter 3

Review! Review!


	3. No way

Wow! Lot's of people liked my story! I've had so much fun with it! Unfortunately, I can't do something like have Kaiba and Duke fall in love, since this is only a PG story and I'm going to try and keep it this way. Oh, well. Maybe next time. Besides, Duke is the only gay one. Well, here goes... by the way, thank you to all the reviewers! I appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... tomorrow maybe...

Chapter 3: No way

The front door flew open and a gust of wind went through the mansion. Duke, Mai, Ishizu and Serenity all walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Ishizu danced around in circles.

"Hey." Serenity said in a very deep voice.

"What's up." Mai was wearing a cow suit and was carrying a blue purse. Duke started dirty dancing with the lamp.

Now Yugi was really scared.

"You guys, I've had about enough!" He yelled. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing.

"What's the matter, Yuge?" Joey walked up to him slowly.

"You guys are really freaking me out! You're acting like crazy, insane, weirdoes!" that was the best he could come up with.

Serenity smiled and said in her new voice, "weird? What do you mean Yugi? Everything seems normal to me."

Yugi stood there, not sure what to say next. No matter what he said, everyone would think things are normal. Since this was opposite DAY, maybe things would be over tomorrow.

"I, think I'll just go home..." Yugi started walking towards the door.

"You can't go home, Yugi! We love you!" Duke threw the lamp over his shoulder and ran over to him.

"Uh, I don't think so, Duke." Yugi laughed nervously and went around him.

"But, Yugi! I thought we were all going to be best friends?" Kaiba yelled.

Yugi walked outside and shut the door. He was just going to go home and sleep until tomorrow. But suddenly....

"Wa ahahahahaha!"

Yugi knew that laugh...

"Marik!" Yugi yelled.

Marik was floating up above him with Bread-Bread.

"I see we have driven you almost to the point of madness!" Marik snickered.

"No, but you sure messed up my friends! You're behind all of this aren't you?" Yugi clenched his fists.

"Well, if you want you're friends back you have to duel me!" Marik landed on the ground. Bread-Bread sat on his head.

"Alright! Yami, let's do this!"

"I don't wanna..." Yami grumbled as he appeared.

"Yami? But you love to duel..."

"I'm sick of dueling! I'm rather just dance!" Yami went and started to dance with Marik.

"Oh, do you know the tango?" Marik asked happily and they did the tango.

Yugi fainted.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Yugi... Yugi? Are you alright?"

Yugi's eyes opened suddenly to see Duke right in his face. He had lipstick and blue eye shadow on.

Yugi screamed.

"Get away from me!" Yugi stood up. All of his friends were outside.

"Yugi! I'm sick of you!" Bakura ran after him with an axe. Yugi ran around the yard screaming.

"Stop it, Bakura! He's my best friend!" Kaiba yelled.

Bakura got the axe stuck in a tree. Yugi was on top of the tree panting.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" everyone asked at the same time.

"No! I just want to go home!" Yugi yelled. He thought he would cry. Bread-Bread floated up to him.

"Hey, Yugi. My spell will be broken tomorrow. So you might as well just hang around them and laugh at the weirdness."

"Laugh? How can I laugh? I just want my friends back." Yugi whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"Well, you have to admit that it's a little funny that Joey is running around in a towel..."

"Yeah..."

"And Kaiba is being nice."

"And Mokuba died his hair pink..." Yugi pondered.

"And Tristan and Tea' are going out."

Yugi burst out laughing.

He climbed down from the tree; "I've got an idea you guys."

"What? Do you want to learn how to dirty dance?" Duke got close to him.

"Uh, no... how about, we go see a movie."

"Oh, what a great idea! Moo!" Mai jumped up and down.

Bakura laughed as he tried to get the axe out.

Kaiba and Joey started singing FUN again.

Tristan and Tea' were... kissing...

Serenity, Marik, Bread-Bread, Mokuba, Ishizu and Yami all did the chicken dance. Yugi smiled. He'd just have to accept this... for now.

Continued in chapter 4...

Sorry if this was short and not as funny.... Oh, well, next chapter should be spiffy! Review!


	4. This is Stupid

Wow, fourth chapter. Dear you know who you are: I'll try to use as many of your ideas as possible in this chapter, okay? Thank you everybody!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 4: This is Stupid

The gang all paraded to the nearest theater. They decided to see the movie called "Raiders of the Lost Banana". Joey had wanted to see it.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Pegasus was standing in the lobby. He had a pink dress on.

"Hey, sugar!" Duke ran up to him and they hugged.

"Um, what movie are you going to see, Pegasus?" Yugi asked, scared.

"Raiders of the Lost Banana." Pegasus checked his nails.

"Cool, let's sit together!" Kaiba hopped up and down.

The gang walked into the theater and sat in first row.

"Yugi, can I sit in your lap?" Kaiba asked.

"WHAT?" Yugi yelled, "why?"

"Because we're best friends and that's what a best friend does!" Kaiba attempted to sit in Yugi's lap, but Yugi pushed him away with all his might.

"Hey, You get away from him! Yugi is MY best friend!" Pegasus through a gummi bear at Kaiba. Kaiba plopped down in the seat beside Yugi.

"Hey, guys, where's Duke?" Tea' asked.

"What? You're not supposed to care about him! Only me! I'm breaking up with you!" Tristan yelled.

"Fine!" Tea' went and sat down by Pegasus.

"GET OFF OF THAT!"

Everyone turned around to the direction of the voice. Duke was up in the projector room dirty dancing with the projector.

"Duke, get down here!" Everyone yelled.

Duke ran down really fast with an usher chasing after him.

"Get out now!" the usher yelled.

"Oh, frisky are we?" Duke grinned. The usher hit him with a stick from nowhere.

"Oh!" Duke giggled. Duke turned around and chased the usher out of the theater.

Yugi didn't think he'd be able to accept this after all.

"Guys, I don't really feel like seeing this anymore." Yugi got out of his seat.

"No, Yugi!" Kaiba grabbed his arm, "but we're best friends!"

"Kaiba, we are NOT best friends!" Yugi screamed.

A random usher appeared out of nowhere, "if you don't be quiet I'll have to ask you to leave."

Yugi turned beat red.

"I HATE THIS!" Yugi screamed.

"Yugi, just sit down and be quiet!" Kaiba pulled Yugi back into his seat. Yugi crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yugi, you die now!" Bakura was suddenly standing in front of Yugi with his axe.

Yugi ran around the theater screaming.

"SIR! BE QUIET!" the usher yelled.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE QUIET WITH SOMEBODY CHASING ME WITH AN AXE?" Yugi screamed.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba screamed and went and sat on Kaiba's lap. Kaiba started singing to Mokuba to make him fall asleep. Mokuba was snoring in a matter of seconds.

"TRISTAN!" Tea' screamed, "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Tristan screamed back. They flew at each other and hugged. They started rolling around the floor, crying.

"I'M A DOG!" Joey started barking.

"MOO!" Mai mooed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed at the same time.

The usher threw them all out at the same time. They landed in the street in a big pile.

"Let's go skating!" Ishizu suggested.

"Yeay!" Everyone but Yugi cheered. Yugi sat on the curb and sighed.

"What's the matter, Yuge?" Joey sat on the curb with him. Everyone bunched onto the curb with Yugi.

"Do you want my gummi bears?" Pegasus asked. He shoved all the gummi bears up his nose.

"No thanks, let's just go over to the skating rink." Yugi stood up. Everyone moved in a big blob down the street.

This time Yugi would take the saying "if you can't beat em' join em'" in to use.

Continued in chapter 5...

Review! I hope you like it! No flames!


	5. No!

It has taken me like fifty million years to update this, but here I am. I've gotten bunches of good reviews! Thank you everybody! Now here's next chapter! I love the Dance Dance Revolution idea! Sorry I haven't emailed vandagirl519! I've been busy!

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Who cares?

Chapter 5: No!

The skating rink was closed. Pegasus cried for three hours with Duke trying to comfort him. So, Serenity thought that they should go over to the arcade. They paraded over.

"What do we play?" Tea' was almost literally attached to Tristan.

"Let's do Dance Dance Revolution!" Mokuba danced.

"I can't with a towel!" Joey cried.

"Poor, Joey!" Kaiba gave him a hug.

Kaiba and Joey started slow dancing. Everyone backed away slowly.

Everybody but Kaiba and Joey went over to the Revolution machine. Tea' and Tristan went first.

"Alright! Uh huh!" Tea' sung.

Tristan did the chicken as he stomped around.

"Hey look! A penny! Find a penny, pick it up. All day long you'll have good luck!" Marik bent over to pick up the penny. Suddenly, an anvil fell out of nowhere and hit Marik on the head. He died (sorry Marik fans). Everybody shrugged and went on with what they were doing.

"Yugi, do you want to go play Mario with me?" Kaiba asked Yugi.

"Um, I guess..." Yugi mumbled. Kaiba grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Mario game.

"You should come live with Mokuba and me. We could all be brothers!" Kaiba put some quarters in the machine. That familiar little ditty started playing and the game started. Kaiba pounced at anything on the screen and anything on the screen pounced Kaiba.

"I suck at games. Especially duel monsters." Kaiba sighed and put more quarters in.

"You know, you really are acting weird." Yugi pointed out.

"Well then, how do I usually act?" Kaiba started yelling as a tiny green dinosaur ran after him.

"Well, you're angry, self-centered, always with your brother, selfish, stubborn and just downright mean." Yugi crossed his arms.

"Oh." Kaiba got a game over, "well, I guess I just changed my ways then."

"You can't change your ways! You need to be yourself! Stupid Bread-Bread! Where is he?" Yugi yelled.

Bread-Bread floated over.

"What?" Bread-Bread had a huge sucker in his mouth.

"Why can't you break your spell now? These guys are scary! I don't think I can make it until tomorrow!" Yugi stomped his foot.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." Bread-Bread floated away.

"I hate this." Yugi sat on the floor. Duke came over and started rubbing his shoulders.

"Get away from me, Duke." Yugi mumbled.

"But you're so tense..." Duke cooed. Yugi got up and ran around screaming.

"Has anybody been to Brazil?" Ishizu asked.

"No, but I know this guy named Fernando and he's pretty cool. He's a foreign exchange student at my school." Kenshingirl1 appeared out of nowhere.

"Who?" Mai asked.

Kenshingirl1 was gone. Pegasus cried for two hours. By that time it was close to nine o' clock at night. They decided to go to Yugi's house.

"Can we check out some cards? I love duel monsters?" Tea' asked.

"I hate it." Everybody else said.

"Then why do we play?" Serenity asked.

"Because we're gay." Duke danced. Everybody but Yugi danced around Yugi's room. Grandpa still hadn't brought home another mirror for Yugi's room.

"Where's your Grandpa?" Joey asked Yugi.

"I don't know..." Yugi trailed off.

Suddenly, Grandpa came bursting into the room with a twenty-year old on his arm.

"Hey, Yugi! Meet my new wife, Vanessa!" Grandpa laughed his hearty laugh.

Yugi fainted.

Everybody danced around until Yugi woke back up. When he did, he saw that they had painted his room neon pink. He fainted again.

Continued in chapter 6....

VERY short chapter! Toodles, and review!


	6. Eat Some Cheese

I'm so sorry, Tristan fans! But this story is called "Opposite Day" and that means they wouldn't EVER get together! I don't agree with any couplings on YGO, so don't worry about what I write. It's just for fun, and that's it! I appreciate all the reviews! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO? When did that happen?

Chapter 6: Eat Some Cheese

"Who wants some cheese?" Tristan asked. Tea' grabbed a piece of the hunk of cheese Tristan was holding.

"Not you! You have your own cheese! I'm breaking up with you again!" Tristan yelled and went and sat by Kaiba.

"What's going on...?" Yugi slowly awoke from his unconsciousness, to still see everyone was crazy and the room was still neon pink. He sighed in frustration.

"I want to go to sleep, so all of you need to leave!" Yugi yelled, jumping into his bed.

Nobody moved.

"Why aren't you guys leaving?" Yugi asked.

"Can we sleep over?" they all asked at the same time.

"NO! Go home!" Yugi put his pillow on his head. Everyone slowly got up and left the room sadly. Mai took off the cow costume and left it at the front door. Bakura started chopping it up with his axe. Everybody slowly walked home, sad that Yugi had refused his or her suggestion.

"What should we do now?" Serenity asked.

"Let's through Yugi a party tomorrow to cheer him up." Duke was dirty dancing with a lamppost.

"Hmm. We can have it at my house!" Kaiba clapped his hands.

"It's not just your house, it's mine too!" Mokuba yelled.

"Shut up!" Kaiba screamed.

"No you shut up!" Mokuba and Kaiba started wrestling.

"Well, I guess we can all meet tomorrow at Kaiba's house tomorrow after school." Joey shrugged his shoulders. Everyone agreed with his idea.

Meanwhile...

Bread-Bread floated above them with Marik's ghost and they both laughed evilly.

"Let's make our fun better." Marik said.

"Yes. Let's make them MORE opposite!" Bread-Bread yelled and a bolt of lightning came up form the ground, and struck everyone. Suddenly everyone was running around screaming and making odd noises.

"Oh, no, Bread-Bread, I think you went too far!" Marik pointed ahead of them.

Kaiba and Mokuba were flying through the sky on a broom while the music from the Wizard of Oz when the wicked witch comes was playing.

Marik and Bread-Brad ducked as Tea' flew at them. Now they were all flying around on brooms.

"Bread-Bread, stop them!" Marik yelled.

"I can't! I can only add to my spells! Not stop them!" Bread-Bread screamed. The crazy ones flew back in the direction of Yugi's house.

"Oh no! Yugi will be really mad now!" Bread-Bread and Marik flew after them.

The crazy ones started to hit the game shop with their brooms. Grandpa and Vanessa were awaked by the noise.

"What's going no out there?" Grandpa mumbled. He stumbled over to the window and watched in horror as the crazy ones burned all of his or her duel monsters cards. They all danced around the fire chanting, "hoo, boo, goo, loo, hoo, boo, goo, loo!"

Vanessa got out of the bed and stood beside Grandpa.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"This is awful! I forgot to take a random picture of Yugi!" Grandpa grabbed his Polaroid camera and ran into Yugi's room.

"Cheese!" Grandpa snapped a picture of Yugi. Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What was that for?" Yugi mumbled.

"Randomness..." Grandpa danced out of the room.

"Want to go burn our cards?" Yami appeared.

"WHAT? No way!" Yugi yelled.

"Yes way!" Yami floated through the wall and joined the crazy ones outside (I don't know if Yami can float through walls, but it's funny anyway).

Yugi ran up to the window. The sight outside horrified him. He sat on his bed, and thought about what he should do. He looked over to his clock. It was 11:59 PM. Then, Yugi realized that at midnight, the spell should be broken. Cinderella ran by suddenly screaming, "I have to go home!" Yugi shrugged.

Then... the clock changed to 12:00 AM. Yugi shot up and looked outside. He saw...

To be continued in chapter 7...

Sorry about that! Tee hee! Review!


	7. Oops, You Did it For a Second Time

Hey guys! This will most likely be the last chapter, and may be short, but I had so much fun with this! YEAY! Anyway, here goes, and enjoy! Remember to review!

Disclaimer: I know, I know... I don't YGO....

Chapter 7: Oops, You Did it For a Second Time

Everyone was lying on the ground peacefully. Yugi watched in awe as Bread-Bread and Marik slowly faded off into the night sky. The spell was broken. It had to be.

Yugi ran outside and shook Joey awake.

"What? Huh? Yugi? What am I doing sleepin' outside?" Joey rubbed his eyes, "and why am I wearing nothing but a towel!"

"Settle down, Joey. It's all over now. You can go home." Yugi smiled his adorable smile.

"What's over?" Tristan sat up and stretched. Tea' was in his lap.

"WOAH! Tea' get off me!" Tristan freaked out and Tea' went flying.

"Ow! You jerk! What was that for?" Tea' rubbed the back of her head.

Kaiba and Mokuba stood up.

"Seto, what are we doing at Yugi's game shop?" Mokuba grabbed his big brother's hand.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. Why am I wearing a pink hat?" Kaiba threw the hat.

Yugi smiled as everyone stood up and looked he or herself over. They all slowly walked away mumbling strange goodbyes and seeyoutomorrows.

"Uh, Yugi, do you mind explaining where my clothes are?" Joey held onto his towel tightly and hid behind a bush.

"Um, well, it's hard to explain. You see..." Yugi explained the cupcakes and the spell and Cinderella and everything.

"Wow." Joey's jaw dropped, "why can't I remember any of it?"

"Who cares? It's a good thing you don't." Yugi sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna run home then. See you tomorrow, Yuge." Joey ran off like a crazy maniac.

Yugi walked back inside slowly. Vanessa went flying past him with suitcases in her hands.

"And never trespass in my house again!" Grandpa ran after her with his arms flailing. Vanessa ran down the street crying.

"Can you believe that, Yugi? Just because they're beautiful they think they can just waltz into any place they want." Grandpa shook his head.

"Okay, um, sure, Grandpa." Yugi laughed nervously.

"You better get back to bed, Yugi. It's after midnight. Remind me to get you that new mirror tomorrow." Grandpa walked back inside, Yugi close behind him.

EVIL LAIR OF MARIK AND BREAD-BREAD WOO HOO WOO HOO!

"So, was that funny or what?" Marik chewed on a piece of licorice. Bread-Bread floated back and forth across the room.

"Sure was." Bread-Bread smiled, "we should do it again soon."

"Yeah, but worse and for longer. I know! We should switch their genders!" Marik laughed evilly.

"We already did for one, and nobody, not even him, noticed!" Bread-Bread almost died laughing.

YUGI'S HOUSE SUP' DAWG HOMIE GEE

Yugi wandered in the hall in front of his grandpa's room. He told him to wait there since he had something to show him.

Grandpa ran out in the hall frantically holding what looked like to be a Polaroid picture.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Grandpa held out the picture. It had been taken in Yugi's room. The back said: Yugi sleeping. Yugi looked more closely at the picture. It was taken in his bedroom all right, but who was that in the picture? It was too dark to see.

Yugi grabbed the picture from his grand fathers hands and looked closely... it was a certain big breasted, bubble gum, teenybopper, who sings stupid annoying songs about hitting her one more time. And it was Yugi. Opposite.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The End

That was so great. Nobody take offense to last part of the story if you are one of "her" fans. Review, tell me what you think, and I'll see you nest story. Maybe, anyway.


End file.
